Looks Like Him
by crwloutofyergrave
Summary: My first post Chosen Story. Buffy is living in Rome with her new slayers and is still getting used to her new life. What if something came along that confused her even more? BS eventually. A few new pairings and characters, plus appearances by old ones.


**Looks Like Him**

_Disclaimer: Well most of the characters aren't mine, but I HAVE thrown in a few original ones. The ones that aren't mine belong to the great mind of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy._

_Feedback: Sure. I could use comments._

Buffy Summers stood looking out over the village. Rome was beautiful in the November sun. The cool breeze blew against her and she breathed in deeply, just enjoying the silence. A smile played on her lips as she saw two children topple to the ground wrestling. The balcony of her three story house was always quiet when the slayers were at school. Dawn was also busy, attending Italian school. It was funny thinking about Dawn in Italian schools. For as long as she could remember, Dawn has always had a vendetta against Italy and Rome. It had to do with a very risqué and violent painting she saw when she was a little girl. She promised never to breathe Italian as long as she lived, but she grew out of it, like many other things. Dawn had grown up so much in the past couple of years. No longer was there a young squealing girl yipping at every exciting thing, no longer with her crushes, but love interests. She had grown to be a beautiful, smart woman, and wise well beyond her years. That is what being a thousand year old key to a hell dimension did to you.

As Buffy scanned the village, a million things ran through her head. Unfortunately that was normal and everything else that had to be done. It took a big chunk of time out of her usual day, between training the two unschooled slayers. It was still somewhat weird to be calling someone else a slayer. These girls had all the special abilities, power and attraction to dark ness that her and Faith had. Although none of them had equal power to her and faith, they were the last original slayer essence left. Most of the slayers they had found throughout the summer were sent straight to Giles; however, there were still some who stayed with her. Some came and went, but the usuals were Rona, Vi, Rachel and Cho-ahn. She called them the originals because they were in the battle against the first with her. IN addition to those four she had acquired three new slayers, Sally, Shila, and Chial.

Sally went under the girlie-girl category. Most definitely the most fashionable, she also was the girl, who all the others went to see for their social advice, usually talking about boy troubles or make-up woes. Sally had long auburn hair and green eyes, with a womanly build. Sally was just a couple of sizes above petite, though she still somehow managed to steal Dawn's clothes. She had a winning personality, and when she had arrive, Buffy was uncertain as to if she could really handle herself in a fight. However, Buffy was corrected in her thinking the next night by a long gory fight against a Faryl Demon.

Shila was a different story; they called her Shy, though she was anything but that. In a way, she was a mini faith, around the ripe age of fifteen. The other girls also referred to her as the rebel or Goth. Her clothes were enough to prove it. Her favorite shirt said DGS, which stood for a band called Dead Girls Society. Her hair was a dark bluish blackish color that when hit in the right light looked like raven feathers. Shy's eyes were the darkest brown, almost chocolate colored. They were a color that Buffy had seen very rarely, if ever. Shy was by far the hardest and strangest slayers in her bunch.

The newest addition of her slayer filled household was Chial. Willow and Kennedy had brought her to Buffy telling her Xander had come across her in Africa. Chial, though she didn't like to choose just one, would most likely be her favorite slayer. When buffy had met chial there was some sort of indescribable connection. Something she had never experience. Buffy immediately had taken her into the family and she was welcomed quickly by the others. Buffy guessed they must have felt it to. Chial didn't fit her. She had medium-length curly brown hair with bleached highlights. Chial had the most peculiar blue eyes. The color of blue changed with her emotions. When Chial had first shown up, she held an empowering sadness of grayish-blue in her eyes. She could tell when she had been fighting with Rona, because her eyes were almost as black as the night, holding an unleashed animal deep within them. Although these colors amazed Buffy, her favorite was when Chial was amazed of laughing, when her eyes were like crystal clear blue lakes. Buffy always felt like she could get lost within them. For the first few weeks, Buffy wondered why she was so intrigued by this new slyer, but over this past week; she's become adjusted to them, though not fully.

One night when her thoughts betrayed her and she was trying to connect Chial with someone she knew was hanging in front of her nose, she heard Dawn and the slayers talking.

"Why do you ask?" She heard Dawn's voice questioning, "I mean, it's my sister. Hello? She takes care of you, just ask her yourself."

"Aw, Come on," this was Sally's voice prying the information from her folding sister.

"Ugh!" Dawn exclaimed clearly annoyed, "Fine! Well in my opinion, and no one else's. And only because I knew him better and liked him better for her than them all. Buffy One true love," She punctuated with her fingers, "was Spike, who none of you have never REALLY known, or ever know."

Rona and Vi were about to say something by Shy interrupted whatever was going to come.

"Wow. He's the one who died saving the world right?" She asked, "Wonder if his bones were left or anything," She thought out loud. "Maybe his death was special," She defended after Vi told her the bones go poof when a vamp dies.

"Actually, It's highly unlikely Shy," Chial said. Although she tried to hide it, occasionally her South African accent slipped out in conversations. She had been born in Scotland, but was sent to live with her uncle at age seven, leaving her brother and life behind. "Vampires are always the same, with the death. With, of course, the exception of Angelus and Darla, who have both amazingly been brought back from the dead." She explained, clearly not noticing the looks on the other slayers.

"Man, Chia, you know a lot about the history of Slayage and deomons," Slayy used her nickname when she was confused, which happened to be a lot. Chial was wise, for reasons Buffy couldn't say, and she usually said things that most of the other didn't understand.

"Alrighty, you are really starting to freak me out!" Rona said, "I want to know how you know this stuff. You weren't raised by a watcher. We've all had the dreams, but none of them have ever told us that much inside info. What are you? Related to a demon or something?" She questioned, saying the last part with a joking voice.

The girls chuckled and waited for a response. Chial just had a distant look on her face, and after a few minutes, got up and walked to her room, feet padding up the stairs. Buffy quickly followed Chial to her room and slumped down next to her on the bed.

"They don't know what they're talking about," Buffy said with a small smile, "You're the new girl, it's what they do, don't worry, they'll grow tired of it and find a new game."

Chial chuckled, which seemed all too familiar to Buffy, and with a mind, full of wisdom of ages said, "They also don't know how close they really are."

This threw Buffy, and she asked, "What do you mean Chia?"

Chial shrugged her shoulders as she stood up, and started getting ready for bed. "I don't know, I'm just really tired, can I go to sleep?" She asked already starting to crawl in to the bed, her foot digging under Buffy, who still sat on it, nudging her to move out of the way.

Figuring it was already too late to keep that conversation going, Buffy noted to remember the conversation and get back to her. She reluctantly said a soft 'see you in the morning' and shut the door on her way out.

Walking down the stairs, she went back into the living room, where an argument was stirring.

"I think she knows something. She is keeping something from us. There's something about her that's just unsettling," Rona said.

"You are unsettled by everyone who doesn't answer your stupid questions!" Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Yah?" Rona said, "Well at least I don't let everything go," she said gritting her teeth.

"Okay," Rachel was starting to get annoyed, which was quite unusual for her personality, "you know what?" Rachel started, but Vi intervened.

"Okay, we've been up almost all night and training all day, maybe we should get a little sleep." She suggested, playing peacemaker.

"Sure," Rona said sharply, "She'll just forgive it all in the morning."

They all headed to their rooms. Each shared a room with one other person. Rona shared with Cho-ahn, which worked well, considering she was the only one who could stand Rona for more that a few hours. Rachel shared with Shy. Sally with Dawn, and vi was sharing a room with Chia. Sleep came very hard for all of them in the slayer filled household and they were all restless into the very early hours of the next morning.

The alarm went off just as soon as her eyes closed and Buffy lightly tapped it, having barely any energy left. She groaned as her tired bones got up. _Why do I set my alarm on the weekends?_ She questioned herself.

It was a slow morning, every minute seeming horribly like an hour. She had taken a shower and gotten ready for a useless day of doing nothing. Her classes weren't on weekends or Fridays. He taught self-defense and yoga, which weren't too hard considering shed been doing them all her life.

It was around one when the girls started to get up. The first to rise were Cho-Ahn and Vi.

"Beautiful day, huh girls?" She greeted them. They mumbled whatever's and grabbed the cereals out of the cupboards next to the table. Vi dropped her box and Cho-ahn fumbled with her.

The others all slowly arrived in the kitchen, one after the other.

She noticed the glares Rachel and Rona were giving each other and shook her head.

She caught Dawn as she was coming in and asked her what had gone on last night.

"Well, after Chial left, everyone was really confused. Rona and Rachel had a little spout; we did not get any sleep last night. Oh! I'm supposed to meet Megan today. Oh MAN! I'm going to be sleepy all day."

"Disregarding the latest news until later, Buffy asked why they had gotten into yet another fight.

"Well, Rona was being all tough and was like, why is Chial all mysterious, she's very unsettling. Then when Rachel defended her, Rona snapped at her saying that she let everything go and Rachel got pissed. Then Vi, being her humble self, suggested we all go to bed." Dawn explained.

"Oh, so that's why they were all evilly looks at each other," Buffy realized.

"Guess so, uh anyway, I'm going to need some money," Dawn hinted.

"Yah, of course," Buffy said amused. She handed Dawn a twenty. "Spend it wisely my sister." Dawn huffed away.

"Hey," a groggy voice said behind Buffy.

Buffy turned already knowing who it was. Chial was softly rubbing her eyes as she said "I'm going with Dawn so ill see you later ok?" She asked. Buffy was about to agree when she remembered her note.

"Wait, I wanna talk about last night." She offered.

"Later, there's a lot to talk about."

"Okay," Buffy nodded and watched them drive off.

"So," She said, walking back into the kitchen, "what are the rest of you up for today?"

Why had she let them talk her into this? The slayer had been dragging her around all day, or at least all morning. Buffy couldn't think of one store they hadn't stopped in. Actually, why would she complain? She'd gotten at least three bags worth of clothes and even come picture frames the wall of her room.

Buffy ahd taken pictures almost every chance she got lately. The way she saw it, why waste times, might as well make them last. Of course she couldn't fool herself forever. Because deep down her heart clenched non-stop.

It always came back to Spike. She had no pictures and not a very good photographic memory. The only things she had as reminders were on of her button down shirts, red, her favorite, and the video Andrew had made of spike. She couldn't bring herself to watch it yet, too nervous of what confessions he had declared. She desperately wanted more reminders of him. The shirt did smell like him still, a mixture of old blood, hit of tobacco, and some other things she couldn't place. They were all stirred together to make a scent completely Spikish. She kept both the tape and the shirt under her nightstand during the day. Spike was her motivation to take pictures. He was the inspiration that had her lugging around her neck almost 24/7. A vampire that was completely gone, her dead-dead lover. God he had been her anchor for so long, ever since she had found out about her mom. He had helped her feel alive. He was her champion, her love and he was lost again.

BAM!

A flash of curly brown hair and cut cheekbones were caught by her slayer senses and every nerve end in her body jumped and was on fire and she didn't and couldn't register anything but her flash of man.

Buffy pivoted 180 and smashed right into Sally. She sent her straight to the floor, bags scattering everywhere. Sally started talking, but Buffy wasn't listening as she followed the stranger. "B, where are you going?" she asked. All six slayers were stopped now, frozen by the confusion caused by Buffy's action.

Buffy did not count how many people she had dodged before she saw him. In fact, her senses were so focused she didn't even see him before she hit him and fell to the ground.

A sudden slap woke her up.

"Buffy? Are you okay?" she registered this as Shy's voice and as she opened her eyes she discovered she was right. "There you are." She chimed, smiling. "You totally just fainted right in the middle of the road."

Buffy's mind immediately disregarded that information, in search of Spike's look alike. "The guy, he's…" she started.

"Eh," Sally interrupted, "he's gone to get some good ol' H2O for you."

"Oh! and some ice for your head." Shy completed, looking away at a small shop.

As Shy had been talking, Buffy noticed the other slayers were looking away and hadn't said anything. Did they recognize him?

Her question however was meant to not be answered because she looked up at the very subject of her confusion. Her heart was racing and her breath hitched in her throat. All her muscles tightened.

Shy moved away from her side as he squatted down next to her slowly. It was an eternity before he spoke, but it was well worth it.

"Sorry, luv," his voice graveled out and she thought for a moment her heart and stopped. "It took a bloody long time for the whelp to get the water and ice. Thought you might want it for your head." She sat there, still dumbfounded and she couldn't believe his voice was real.

"Uh," She stuttered. Great, the first words she said to him since he died and she completely screwed it up. "Thank you. Really, you shouldn't have stopped." Good so far, she applauded herself.

He shrugged a familiar gesture to her. "Wasn't going anywhere pet." He chuckled and despite her nervousness and shock, she smiled. As he offered his hand to her, he asked, "Think you're okay to stand."

"Pretty Sure," she slowly took his offered hand. Immediately she dropped it. The heat radiating from it was the reason. It caught her off guard. She got herself up quickly and he directed her to a chair.

He look her over with concern. Okay, that's not fair. "Anything wrong luv?" he asked with his haunting concerned face. He grabbed the ice pack and held it to the back of her head and her eyes closed. It was another jester that reminded her of Spike.

The coolness was soothing. She sighed. "That's good, Thanks," She told him.

"NO problem." He replied. "By the way, since I'm somewhat of your savior and all that rot," he joked. "I'm Devin."

Her eyes flew open at the realization that this was not her spike. "I'm actually visiting from Scotland."

"Oh," She said. God she really was delusional. He was gone and she was still living in false hope. How was she supposed to approach him, talk to him. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Buffy," she said.

"Yah, I know, the girls told me," he replied, looking at her, and she felt herself drawn to his eyes. Bad idea, she couldn't look away. His eyes held her and god, she surrendered to them. They were so welcoming, but he looked away and spoke.

"So those girls," Devon started, "Are you some sort of teacher? You look kind of young"

She laughed, not believing his question. "Wow, no. I haven't even finished college." Not the best way to start a relationship. "I mean, not in an 'I'm stupid' way. I, uh, look after them, it's hard to explain." She sighed, frustrated that she couldn't get her point across and closed her eyes tight.

"Oh," he said, chuckling and it looked like he was about to say something, but a shrill ringing shut his mouth and he answered his cell phone. "Devon Ellis…yah...is there an address?" he took out a piece of paper and started writing something down but paused. "Ok…can it wait...but I'm on my lunch break…can't you get anyone else...Gavin...right….tell Craig I'll be right there…bye" he flipped the phone shut. He looked over at her and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. But is it possible to leave you my number, in case there's any other injuries?" he asked.

She smiled. 'Sure, you want mine too?"

"Of course," he replied. "I had a great time, even thought it was just mostly sitting." He smirked.

" Me too," she honestly told him. They finished exchanging numbers and said goodbye.

"See you roots!" he replied.

"Roots?" she scrunched her eyebrows.

"Your brown hair is showing, pet. I like it" he smiled as he started walking away and she luaghed, but really she was confused beyond belief. What the hell?


End file.
